Senyuman Min
by delonizm
Summary: Kita tidak pernah tahu siapa yang lebih tolol antara Yoongi atau Jimin. Namun poros cerita dan kisah hidup Jimin hanya terpenuhi oleh Min Yoongi setelah ia menjalani perjalanan panjang untuk mencari pengertian cinta yang sesungguhnya. Yoonmin / Oneshoot


**Senyuman Min**

 _by. Delonizm_

 _"Semoga cinta itu sederhana tidak perlu sampel atau penjabaran ilmiah membosankan lainnya."_

Jimin _sangat begitu benar-benar_ tidak tahu menahu mengenai cinta. Arti cinta murni, cinta polos, cinta erotis, jatuh cinta, atau bahkan cinta satu malam sekali pun. Secara harfiah ia tahu, tapi mengenai bukti dan perasaan, ia tidak tahu. Mengaku bahwa ia belum pernah jatuh cinta sekalipun dalam hidup membuat teman baik Jimin berteriak dan sontak tak percaya. Jimin hanya menanggapinya tak acuh, tetapi ia juga penasaran. Darah mudanya masih mengalir dan berlaku.

"Memangnya jatuh cinta itu rasanya bagaimana?"

"Jantungmu berdegup kencang, _that's it_."

Jawaban sederhana, sudah sering didengar Jimin, klise pula. Ada satu titik dimana Jimin tak menggubris tetapi hatinya bersiteru untuk menganalisis.

Apa benar adanya, apa bisa ia mencoba cara itu agar ia tahu pernah jatuh cinta atau sebagainya yang mungkin terjadi di masa depan.

"Sudah tahu kinerjanya, Jim? Cari-carilah orang di sekolah, pasti ada satu."

Jimin mengangkat bahu enteng, "Ya, jika aku menemukannya."

Begitulah akhir percakapan mereka sebelum akhirnya Jimin dan temannya yang bernama Taehyung itu berpisah pada persimpangan jalan. Dan yang paling tak berguna, Jimin jadi memikirkan itu kapanpun dan dimana pun ia. Padahal Jimin seharusnya hanya menganggap itu angin lalu, bukan perkara penting pula yang ia pikirkan kini. Mencari kekasih bukan prioritasnya saat ini, Ayah Jimin juga pasti akan mencincangnya jika tahu Jimin menjalin hubungan. Entah mengapa.

Di suatu pagi yang biasa saja, Jimin terkejut. Adik lelakinya datang ke kamarnya secara tiba-tiba, menutup matanya dan menuntunnya menuju ruang keluarga. Samar-samar, ia dengar Ibunya berbisik. Oh, rupanya kejutan ulang tahun. Jimin menarik simpul senyum, memandang satu-satu wajah keluarganya yang ia sayangi.

"Tiup lilinnya, Kak!" seru Adik Jimin.

"Jangan lupa buat permohonan, Kak Jimin," pinta Ibunya pula.

Jimin mengambil ancang-ancang, napasnya ia hirup sedemikian banyak. "Asal jangan minta pacar."

Seketika hening, napas Jimin terbuang percuma. Tapi masa bodoh, Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaan sang Ayah. Ia mengangguk menyanggupi lalu meminta lagi.

' _Aku minta pacar, hehe.'_

Api sudah padam, seluruh anggota keluarga Jimin bersorak. Memakan kue hingga tandas dan Jimin masih terkikik dalam hati. Seumur hidupnya, menjaili orang termasuk Ayahnya adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

Jimin orang yang pekerja keras tapi juga pemikir keras. Namun sayang, ia cuek. Mayoritas situasi, Jimin tak kenal orang, tapi orang kenal Jimin. Hei, tapi bukan berarti pula Jimin populer atau pujaan se-antero sekolah, ya. Bukan.

Karena terlalu berpikir keras, Jimin jadi menganalisis apa itu cinta seperti ia melakukan pengamatan lapangan. Terlalu ilmiah dan mencari logika yang masuk akal. Mengambil sampel Namjoon dan Seokjin misalnya. Jimin beranggapan kalau sehobi berarti memiliki persentase yang tinggi untuk menumbuhkan cinta. Namjoon dan Seokjin sangat dikenal sebagai pasangan botani sekolah, Jimin sudah mengambil kesimpulan.

Jadilah ia mencari yang sehobi. Ia mulai memerhatikan kakak kelasnya Hoseok yang sangat mahir menari, decak kagumnya mulai terbangun. Dan ia kira, ia sedang jatuh cinta. Hoseok banyak tersenyum untuknya, mengajari hal yang Jimin inginkan dengan mudah. Jimin mulai bercerita pada Taehyung, juga menyombongkan bahwa harapan ulang tahunnya akan cepat terkabul. Tapi Taehyung berdecih, berkilah bahwa itu hanya kagum sesaat.

Benar rupanya. Hoseok mempunyai kekasih tepat seminggu setelahnya. Jimin tak merasa sakit, cemburu atau kecewa pun tidak. Karena walau Hoseok telah mempunyai kekasih, ia tetap membuat Jimin tersenyum. Jimin mengerti, bukan ini cinta itu. Walau mereka memiliki aliran yang sama.

Lantas Jimin mencari lagi. Temannya semasa kecil, targetnya yang kedua. Rumah mereka bersebelahan, tapi sayang mereka tak lagi akrab karena kurang komunikasi. Orang-orang di sekitar komplek Jimin juga sering mengolok mereka dulu. Sama-sama pendek, Park Jimin dan Ha Sungwoon diciptakan untuk satu. Karena masih kecil, Jimin serta Sungwoon malu. Mereka tidak lagi main bersama. Tapi demi mencari tahu arti cinta, Jimin nekat mengunjungi rumah Sungwoon saat acara akhir tahun. Sungwoon sempat menyapanya, menjabat tangannya. Tapi Jimin tak merasa apapun selain canggung.

"Mungkin bukan yang ini juga," keluh Jimin.

Berlebihan kah tindakan Jimin? Mungkin ada benarnya juga. Selain kasus yang dua itu, lebih banyak lagi percobaan yang dilakukan Jimin bahkan juga termasuk menembak orang di halte sembarangan.

Orang itu tampak terkejut, Jimin agak takut, takutnya orang itu mengenalnya karena mereka satu sekolah.

"Maaf, aku hanya main-main."

Orang itu terdiam sebentar, tapi busnya telah datang. Jimin takut sekali, perawakan orang itu seram walau masih SMA. Jimin memegang dadanya sabar. Tapi kemudian ia ingat sesuatu.

" _Tae, aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang!"_ ucapnya dalam saluran telepon.

"Jadi ... setelah kau tembak orang itu, dia menatapmu tajam?"

Jimin mengangguk lucu, "Iya! Dan jantungku berdegup kencang, apakah itu yang namanya cinta?"

"Jimin bodoh, itu namanya ketakutan!"

Jimin tertunduk lesu, hampir menyerah. Bahkan Taehyung menggeleng kepalanya maklum.

"Sekarang pulanglah, anak mami. Sudah malam."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

...

"Park Jimin, kan?"

Jimin terpaku. Matilah ia, bagaimana bisa orang kemarin tahu namanya. Jimin tidak tahu pula orang-orang populer di sekolah. Kalau pun tahu, hanya sebagian saja.

"Ya sudah, ayo pacaran."

"H-ha?"

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu, kamu tuli?"

Jimin belum siap mencerna situasi. Matanya berkedip sesekali.

"Ma-masalahnya, aku tidak kenal."

"Min Yoongi, 3-2."

Mampus, kakak kelas pula. Jimin juga sadar benar Min Yoongi yang ini kapten basket SMA-nya. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh kemarin.

"Tapi aku ... tidak ... huft."

"Jantungmu tidak berdegup kencang bersamaku?"

Jimin mau menolak, tapi kata-katanya tercekat. Lelaki yang namanya Yoongi itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jimin. Jimin memerah, oh tidak. Jimin lupa mungkin memberi tahu bahwa melihat kapten basket yang sehabis bermain basket itu sangat seksi. Yoongi memiliki banyak keringat, napasnya lelah karena kehabisan tenaga, tetapi wajahnya yang hanya sesenti dari hidung Jimin itu membahayakan hidup Jimin, saudara-saudara.

"Sekarang sudah berdegup kencang atau belum?"

Jimin sengaja menatap ke arah lain, meminta bantuan. Tetapi disini kosong, hari sudah sore pula. Sedikit menyesal kenapa ia ketiduran di perpustakaan dan mendapati Yoongi yang baru saja ingin mengambil baju ganti di ruang loker.

"Hei, sudah atau belum?" Suara Yoongi dalam sekali, Jimin berani sumpah.

"Hngg ... begini, tidak ... Ka—"

"Kalau begini?"

Oke, napas Jimin habis. Hidung serta dahi Yoongi yang menempel dengannya bukan perkara bagus.

"Kak ... maaf kalau membuat Kakak kesal kemarin. Tapi disini aku merasa dipermainkan." Jangan bilang itu mudah dikatakan Jimin. Jimin hampir saja mati sembari mengatakan itu.

Yoongi menggeleng. Bayangkan rambut lepek Yoongi bergesekan dengan dahi Jimin. Jimin ingin berteriak saja. "Kamu banyak bicara, baru sekali ini aku lihat."

Jimin tak pernah menyangka kakak kelasnya itu akan menciumnya kemudian. Merasakan bibirnya perlahan dan Jimin hanya bisa diam karena begitu linglung. Apa sebenarnya ini, situasi apa yang ia hadapi kini. Pikirannya berkecamuk selagi Yoongi melumat bibirnya. Yoongi memutus untai saliva mereka. Bertanya lagi seperti orang bodoh.

"Jantungmu sudah berdegup kencang? Bisa kita pacaran sekarang?"

Jimin berkata iya seperti sudah terhipnotis penuh.

...

Taehyung terkejut luar biasa. Jimin sewaktu diinterogasi Taehyung hanya tertunduk lesu tak mengerti. "Jim, dia itu kapten basket, Jim! Kapten basket!"

"Lalu apa?" pekik Jimin. "Aku tidak tahu, aku tak sengaja bilang iya. Kupikir ia hanya meminta atensiku karena aku bengong."

"Bagaimana kalau kau itu hanya bahan taruhan, di novel-novel roman picisan? Jika kau ditembak orang populer, pilihannya hanya ada dua, kau jadi bahan taruhan atau kau hanya mainannya."

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya, tak kuasa berpikir lebih rumit karena sebulan penuh ia menganalisis dengan serius. Salah ia juga memang mengambil hal ini lebih serius dari ia yang mengerjakan soal matematika.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?"

"Tidak tahu!" seru Taehyung. Mereka berdua nyaris seperti remaja dungu yang sedang beradu argumen.

Ponsel Jimin berdering, 3 kali sekaligus. Setelahnya Jimin menghela napas panjang dengan mata terpejam. Taehyung tahu, berurusan dengan orang populer meski perkara kecil, itu sulit. Apalagi masalah Jimin.

"Aku rasa ia balas dendam karena aku main-main dengannya, Tae."

Jimin memerhatikan lapangan lebih lama, wajahnya lesu tak bersemangat. Dia pikir mendapatkan cinta dari pembalasan dendam itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada ia dijadikan bahan taruhan. Ia kembali berpikir, mungkin saja keduanya. Balas dendam dan bahan taruhan.

Jimin akui, Yoongi juga mempesona. Rona pipinya yang memerah ketika terkena bias mentari itu mengesankan, senyumnya yang memperlihatkan gusinya sekaligus itu mengesankan, cara bermainnya yang gesit dan penuh skilll itu mengesankan. Jimin memangku dagunya, terpaku dan terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak, di sampingnya Yoongi tengah tersenyum lebar dengan matanya yang kecil. Kepala serta tubuhnya condong kepada Jimin.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Jimin gugup.

"Kamu nggak mau nyeka keringatku?"

Bahaya, jantung Jimin kan bisa lepas jika begini.

"A-aku tidak bawa handuk, Kak."

Yoongi menebalkan bibirnya lucu. "Ayolah, pakai apapun. Aku akan tambah semangat jika kamu mau melakukannya."

Jimin berdengung panjang, tangannya ragu tergerak ke pelipis Yoongi. Mengusapnya hingga ia sadar tangannya sedikit basah karena keringat Yoongi. Bukan sedikit mungkin, tapi banyak. Yoongi tersenyum lagi, mengecup Jimin lalu berlari menuju lapangan dengan sorak mengejek dari kawan-kawannya. Jimin tak bergeming. Kesal sekali. Mungkin benar adanya ia menjadi bahan taruhan.

"Jiminie, aku mencintaimu!"

Jimin memukul kepalanya keras. Ia pasti sudah gila hingga berimbas pada mendengar suara Yoongi yang berat meneriakkan kata cinta untuknya.

...

Jimin benci yang namanya kebetulan. Kisahnya sungguh akan berubah menjadi kisah roman picisan sebentar lagi. Ia mengutuk ratusan kali mengapa Ayahnya harus mempunyai kolega yang merupakan Ayah Yoongi. Jimin jadi malu sekali harus bertemu Yoongi di acara makan malam bisnis Ayahnya. Rutukannya juga berubah menjadi penyesalan kenapa di umurnya yang sudah banyak masih harus mengikuti ayahnya kemana-mana. Jimin tertunduk malu.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Min."

"Ya, selamat malam juga. Silakan duduk, aku sudah memesankan menu istimewa."

Jimin juga benci sikap formal.

Yoongi yang di seberang sudah melempar senyum pada Jimin. Jimin hanya berharap Yoongi menganggapnya pacar hanya di sekolah. Hei, kan dia hanya taruhan bukan. Seharusnya itu hanya berlaku di sekolah. Jimin hanya tidak mau dicincang Ayahnya.

"Jimin ingin ikut tadi, istri dan anak bungsu saya sedang bepergian. Ya, jadi begitulah, Jimin anak yang manja walau dia putra sulung."

Sial, kenapa ayahnya harus membahas hal itu pada orang asing. Terlebih lagi senyuman Yoongi padanya semakin lebar dan sukar dimengerti.

"Aku mengerti Tuan Park, saya juga membawa anak saya. Tapi anak ini hanya ingin makan."

Ayah Jimin tertawa maklum.

"Tawa Anda mirip dengan Jimin."

Jimin mengumpat dalam hati. Sadar betul Yoongi akan melancarkan aksi untuk mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka yang bahkan Jimin belum mengerti. Tapi hei, kapan Jimin tertawa untuk Yoongi?

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Yoongi tersenyum miring, menatap Jimin yang kini sedang ketakutan dan memberi isyarat agar Yoongi tidak mengatakannya. "Aku dan Jimin ...," Jimin berteriak dalam hati menggemakan 'jangan' yang menguar di udara, "... Satu sekolah paman. Ya, Jimin adik kelas saya."

"Oh, begitu ... kalau begitu kalian sangat akrab?"

"Tentu! Bibir Jimin bahkan pernah saya ...," Yoongi sudah siap mempermainkan Jimin, Jimin ingin mati saja sekarang. "... pukul seperti ini karena dia berisik, hehehe."

Yoongi terkikik sambil mempraktekkan caranya memukul bibir Jimin yang tidak terjadi sejujurnya.

"Ya, dia memang berisik," tukas ayah Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Semuanya tertawa kecuali Jimin. Yang benar saja, sekalipun Tuan Min memberikannya daging termahal di restoran itu, dia tak akan kuasa untuk makan di depan Yoongi.

"Aku akan ke kamar kecil dulu," pamit Jimin.

Ayahnya nyaris tak menghiraukan karena terlalu asyik bersama Tuan Min. Ia juga bahkan tak sadar Yoongi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hei," sapa Yoongi dari balik tubuhnya. Jimin tersentak dan berbalik. "Ayo, aku tahu kau tidak ingin ke sana."

Yoongi menarik tangannya pelan. Membawanya ke sisi lain restoran dan mereka mendapati pemandangan malam yang indah. Yoongi juga menuntun Jimin duduk di sebelahnya, merangkulnya hangat tanpa paksaan.

"Maaf, Kak. Aku itu ... kemarin ..."

"Kapan sih kamu mau berhenti bilang maaf?"

"H-ha?"

"Kita sudah pacaran, apalagi yang harus kamu sesalkan?"

Jimin mengamit jari-jarinya takut. "Aku takut bukan ini yang aku atau Kakak harapkan. Kata Taehyung jika orang populer menyukai orang katrok sepertiku itu hanya bahan taruhan Kakak dan teman-teman Kakak, atau Kakak mau balas dendam karena sudah dipermainkan orang sepertiku di halte. Kata Taehyung aku—"

"Kekasihmu Taehyung atau aku sih?"

Jimin mengerjap. "Tapi aku ..."

Yoongi menghentak kakinya kesal. "Aku kekasih Park Jimin. Bahkan hanya dengan kalimat itu aku bisa tersenyum sendiri di kamarku. Hanya dengan fakta itu aku melupakan kesalahan kecilmu."

"Tapi pacaran—"

"Kamu akan dibunuh ayahmu?"

Yoongi tertawa hampa, ada bagian dirinya yang Jimin tak paham. Mungkin juga seluruh bagian diri Yoongi. "Walau kamu tidak menyukaiku, bisa kah kamu bertindak seolah kamu kekasihku. Aku ingin mencobanya, setidaknya sekali dalam hidupku. Tujuan kita sama, bukan?"

Jimin yakin Yoongi mengeluarkan air mata, tapi ketika Jimin mengatakannya, Yoongi malah berkilah itu karena angin malam.

"Hidupku yang kejam, terasa adil ketika aku menemukan Park Jimin. Bukankah itu sedikit aneh?" ucap Yoongi tanpa ada balasan dari Jimin. Yoongi menarik napasnya sulit, menyimpan telapak tangannya pada jaket kulitnya. Yoongi sudah seperti ingin beranjak.

"Kak," ucap Jimin, niatnya ingin menghentikan Yoongi sekejap. Yoongi memang berhenti, menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu Jimin hingga lelaki itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Janji Kakak tidak akan menangis jika aku bilang aku suka Kak Yoongi?"

"Aku tidak menangis, Jimin," ucap Yoongi pelan. Matanya yang kecil teduh menatap Jimin. Tertawa kecil untuk menutupi laranya yang pedih.

"Tetap saja, walau Kakak tidak menangis atau semacamnya. Pokoknya kata-kataku ini, **_aku menyukai Kak Yoongi_** , agar Kakak selalu tersenyum."

"Oh ... terima kasih kalau begitu, Jiminie."

Yoongi tersenyum setelahnya, mengusak surai legam Jimin dengan gemas dan mencium pipinya. Mungkin Jimin akan menyimpulkan, rona dan hawa panas pipinya berasal dari dingin yang menusuk kulit. Tapi Jimin tak dapat bohong mengenai debaran jantungnya, degupan dadanya, dan gemetar matanya. Yoongi menoleh sekali lagi, "Ayo masuk, di luar dingin. Ayah kita pasti juga sudah selesai berbincang."

...

Banyak cerita yang dibagi Taehyung pagi ini, salah satunya tragedi mengenaskan para mantan Yoongi yang sudah-sudah. Jimin mendengarnya dengan seksama dan terbukti rasa takutnya menguar hingga ke seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

"Pernah juga, namanya Hyerin, padahal dia cantik, tapi setiap hari ia tidak pernah ditemui kering."

"Maksudmu orang-orang menyiraminya air?"

Taehyung membesarkan mata, "Bukan hanya air, Jim! Tapi juga telur atau susu tawar dari kantin. Ew ... siapa yang mau minum susu tawar kantin sekolah kita, kan?"

Jimin diam-diam menelan ludahnya sembari mengangguk dan tersenyum palsu.

"Terus, terus, Jim. Aku tahu wajahnya, tapi lupa namanya. Lokernya selalu diteror!" seru Taehyung semangat hingga tangannya berayun seperti orang orasi. "Aku sih hanya bilang saja, sebelum kau menganggap hubungan dengan Kak Yoongi itu serius, dan yang terpenting, sebelum penggemar Kak Yoongi yang lain menggila."

"Tapi, Tae. Aku terpaksa, malam tadi dia putus asa sekali."

"Jadi kau serius?!" Jimin mengangguk, "Dengan Kak Yoongi?!"

"Aku kan hanya menjalani sekedarnya saja dulu, mana kutahu jika jadi pacarnya akan sebegitu repotnya."

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya, pusing. Padahal hidupnya dulu tidak serumit ini. Segalanya berjalan sederhana dan sebagaimana mestinya. Andai saja ia tak menganggap penting ucapan asal Taehyung itu. Mungkin tidak begini jadinya.

Ini sudah kelima kalinya Jimin berada di tepi lapangan untuk memerhatikan Yoongi. Bahkan kini ia membawa segunung persiapan atas permintaan Yoongi; handuk, minuman isotonik, air mineral, baju, obat-obatan Yoongi, bahkan juga bedak talkum. Jimin yang terkadang bosan hanya melihat-lihat barang Yoongi, terkadang pula terperangkap pada sinar Yoongi yang berada di tengah lapangan. Yoongi juga kerap kali kedapatan melempar senyum pada Jimin, memeluk Jimin, dan Jimin bersyukur Yoongi tidak menciumnya sembarangan di tempat umum. Anehnya, penggemar Yoongi tidak menggila, pun Jimin juga tidak diteror seperti apa yang dikatakan Taehyung.

Di tengah pertandingan, Jimin tahu, Kihyun si manager klub basket menyentak lengannya. Ia melempar senyum dan Jimin membalasnya untuk sekedar tata krama. Kihyun memanggilnya sembari memulai cerita yang tampaknya akan berlangsung panjang dengan satu hela napas.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuat penggemar Yoongi memperlakukanmu dengan cara yang berbeda dan tenang?"

Jimin menoleh lalu menggeleng. Tidak ada ada ide ataupun pengetahuan lebih untuk menjawab.

"Kau mungkin juga tidak pernah memerhatikan Yoongi sebelumnya, kan? Makanya kau hanya diam saja."

Untuk yang satu ini Jimin memang terkejut, rasanya si Kihyun ini seperti dukun. Karena memang iya, yang Jimin tahu tentang sekolah ini hanya dirinya, kawan dekatnya dan juga mungkin sebagian kawan sekelasnya. Selain itu nol besar untuk pengetahuan mengenali orang-orang. Kihyun lantas berujar sembari memerhatikan Yoongi yang ada di kejauhan, membawa bola dengan semangat yang begitu membara.

"Orang yang mengenal Yoongi atau bahkan pernah melihat Yoongi, setidaknya akan terkejut berat melihat Yoongi yang sekarang."

Jimin ikut-ikutan pula melihat Yoongi, "Apa yang aneh? Kak Yoongi biasa saja."

"Nah, justru ini yang bisa membuatku menebak kau tidak pernah berurusan dengan Yoongi sebelumnya. Kau pasti ke sekolah hanya untuk duduk di kursi belajar." Jimin mengangguk untuk yang satu ini, untuk apa dielak, segalanya memang benar adanya. "Yoongi itu dulu gelap. Pemarah, keras kepala, sombong, cuek, tidak mau diatur, semaunya, bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatnya ramah atau sekedar menyapa balik orang yang memanggil namanya."

Jimin membuka mulutnya lebar, "Buruk sekali, astaga."

"Tapi dua minggu lalu adalah kali pertamanya aku melihatnya tersenyum lebar, ramah pada siapa saja, bahkan berbicara denganku saja ia sangat bersemangat. Semua orang bertanya-tanya, para penggemar Yoongi juga penasaran. Bahkan kami tidak pernah menyangka Yoongi akan menunjukkan kasih sayang sebegitu besar padamu, di tepi lapangan, di tengah-tengah banyak orang, bahkan di depan para penggemarnya yang fanatik."

"A-aku sama sekali tidak tahu, sungguh."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Yoongi, marah atau tawanya ia. Bahkan karena penggemarnya merasa kau sumber senyuman manis Yoongi, kau masih hidup sekarang."

Jimin berpikir keras, rasanya ini tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. "Tunggu dulu, jadi kenapa hal-hal buruk terjadi pada mantan-mantan Kak Yoongi, seharusnya mantan kekasih Kak Yoongi juga membawa kesan—"

"Beda," potong Kihyun. "Kau benar-benar tidak pernah keluar kelas, ya?"

Jimin diam.

"Mantan Yoongi semuanya obsesif. Hanya berpikir memiliki Yoongi di satu pihak saja, Yoongi diam di saat pernyataan cinta agar segalanya cepat berakhir. Kekasihnya di- _bully_ agar dia dapat memutuskan hubungan dengan cepat dan tidak lagi merepotkannya. Bayangkan seberapa kejam Yoongi dahulu."

Jimin berpikir keras. Semua dugaan Jimin dan Taehyung nyaris salah besar. Soal taruhan, ataupun balas dendam. Jadi karena apa, si kapten basket ingin berkencan dengan lelaki cupu seperti Jimin. Jimin nyaris termenung sepanjang pertandingan Yoongi hari ini.

"Kekasih, tolong berikan aku air."

Yoongi benar-benar tahu bagaimana mengambil napas Jimin hingga tak ada. Jimin lupa cara bernapas, matanya berkedip beberapa kali memerhatikan Yoongi dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Apa perkara hingga Yoongi sebegini anehnya. Jimin masih tak terima meski ia tak sabar mengerti dan menafsirkan cinta.

"I-ini, Kak."

Yoongi tak lantas mengambil botol yang disodorkan Jimin. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mau dengan cara ini, kau seperti kacungku." Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya, Jimin jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya. Tak lama Jimin tersenyum, secara tak sadar juga. Yoongi juga membalas senyum Jimin sembari memerhatikan bocah itu memutar tutup botol susah payah dengan jemari kecilnya. "Kau imut ketika membuka tutup botol, aku suka."

"H-ha?"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mengatakan segala hal yang aku suka, agar kau mengerti dan percaya. Aku memacarimu bukan untuk taruhan atau balas dendam."

Jimin semakin tidak mengerti, ia bahkan tidak mengungkit lagi masalah taruhan itu karena ucapan Kihyun. Tapi jika Yoongi memaksa, apa boleh buat. "Baiklah. Jadi ini minumannya, Kak."

"Terima kasih," ucapnya lembut.

...

Jimin tidak pernah ingin disebut gampangan. Tetapi melihat pesan Yoongi yang langsung dibalasnya secepat kilat membuatnya merenung. _Apa aku telah kehilangan prinsipku?_

Akhir pekan itu Yoongi menuliskan pesan kalau ia rindu berat, Jimin bisa apa selain tersenyum bodoh dan merona. Lalu sekian detik setelahnya ajakan kencan tak terelakkan.

 **'Jiminie, ayo kita kencan besok.'**

Setelah membalas dengan sopan, dengan kalimat. _'Oke, Kak.'_ Jimin tak dapat berhenti menggelinjang di atas kasurnya, Adiknya yang curiga bertanya dengan tepat sasaran.

"Kakak punya pacar, ya? Info bagus untuk Ayah."

Jimin terduduk otomatis, pura-pura memasang wajah datar. "Ada-ada saja kau, Jihyun. Ini Kakak tertawa karena lelucon lucu, enak saja menuduh orang sembarangan."

Adik Jimin hanya mencebik lucu, percaya saja dengan apa yang dikatakan Jimin walau dusta. Sementara Jimin mulai berpikir apa yang harus ia kenakan dan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kak Yoongi?"

Yoongi menoleh pelan, ia tak mematri senyum manis seperti biasa. Jimin menjadi bingung. "Kak Yoongi? Melamun, ya?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum manis. "Kamu terlihat manis hari ini."

Jimin benar-benar tak tahu cara menata hatinya, tetapi ketika Yoongi menarik pergelangan tangannya tanpa izin malah membuatnya semakin kacau.

"Jimin-ah," panggil Yoongi. Jimin menyahut dengan dehaman. "Mau ke kafe atau ke taman?"

Jimin berpikir karena bingung, ia sesungguhnya tak suka kopi, tapi apa iya dia harus mengatakan itu pada Yoongi. Akhirnya Jimin hanya berkutat pada pikirannya sendiri hingga ia mendengar suara Yoongi kembali. "Aku suka melihatmu bingung, imut."

Jimin mendongak menatap Yoongi, sementara sang tersangka hanya terkikik geli merasa tak bersalah. Ya, Yoongi yang salah telah membuat jantung Jimin berdetak tak karuan. "Begini Kak Yoongi, aku tidak terlalu suka kopi. Aku lebih suka makanan manis."

"Hm ... kalau begitu, jalan-jalan ke taman setelah membeli es krim?"

Jimin mengangguk riang, Yoongi tidak mempunyai alasan lagi bersikap otoriter pada orang lain. Ketika itu menyangkut Jimin segala benci menjadi ketertarikan. Yoongi menyetujui saja idenya yang sebenarnya hanya menguntungkan Jimin. Menurutnya selama Jimin senang, semua hal menjadi baik-baik saja.

"Kak Yoongi, aku suka rasa coklat."

Yoongi menoleh lalu tersenyum sembari mengangguk. "Oke, Jimin."

Jimin duduk di kursi taman sambil menunggu Yoongi selesai dengan pesanannya. Lalu tak lama Yoongi kembali dengan dua cone es krim di tangannya. Satu coklat untuk Jimin, dan rasa tiramisu untuk dirinya.

"Kau tahu Jimin, sebenarnya aku lebih suka kafe, karena aku pecinta kopi."

Jimin menghentikan jilatan pada es krimnya, rasa bersalah menggerogotinya dengan cepat. "Maaf, Kak Yoongi. Aku tidak tahu." Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya menyesal.

"Aku juga benci makanan manis melebihi apapun."

Jimin menjadi paranoid seketika. Pikirannya muncul, bagaimana jika hanya karena ini Yoongi menjadi tak suka padanya? Memutuskannya? Membencinya? Mengingat dendamnya?

"Berarti Kak Yoongi—"

"Tapi karena itu pilihan Jimin, aku jadi tidak apa-apa. Aku bahkan menjadi menyukai taman karenamu."

"Kenapa sih Jimin suka makanan manis?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum hendak menjawab dengan antusias. "Huft, gara-gara itu ya aku jadi memiliki waktu yang sulit karena Jimin menjadi manis karena makan makanan manis terus."

Kan, Yoongi itu spesialisnya yang dapat membuat Jimin merona dengan mudah. Jimin memakan es krimnya dengan lahap sebagai pelampiasan.

Kencan pertama itu rasanya canggung sekali, terlebih ketika Yoongi memaksa akan mengantar Jimin hingga ke halte tempat Jimin berhenti. Mengharuskan Yoongi menaiki bus dengan jurusan 'rumah Jimin'. Jimin bahkan harus mati-matian menahan kejut ketika Yoongi melingkarkan lengan pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"Biar kamu hangat, Jiminie. Di luar banyak angin malam," kilah Yoongi.

Awalnya Jimin ingin diam saja karena masih tak berani. Menatap mata Yoongi saja masih ketakutan. Tapi hatinya mengatakan ia harus berani lebih dekat dengan Yoongi. "Kak Yoongi ingin membuatku hangat atau ingin memelukku?"

Yoongi tersenyum puas, "Aku senang kamu sudah berani merespons seperti ini." Jimin diam, menunduk karena entah menyesal atau benar-benar malu. Jimin bahkan bisa dikatakan tak sadarkan diri setelah ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara Yoongi. Ya, Jimin tertidur hingga harus terjatuh di pundak Yoongi.

"Jimin, 3 menit lagi kita akan tiba di halte pemberhentianmu."

Bisikan Yoongi terdengar lembut, Jimin lama sekali membuka mata, tapi ketika ia sadar kepalanya berada di pundak Yoongi ia lantas terkejut. "Tidak usah bergerak jika sudah nyaman, aku juga suka wangi kepalamu."

Jimin hanya bisa diam, ia bahkan tak juga bergerak dari pundak Yoongi. Merasakan ujung hidung Yoongi menghirup aroma kepalanya membuat rasa malas untuk bergeming dari tempat. "Aroma Kak Yoongi juga enak, aku suka."

"Benarkah?" tanya Yoongi terkejut. Pelukannya mengerat seiring hirupan napasnya di atas kepala Jimin, kemudian tangannya mengusap kepala Jimin penuh sayang, Jimin belum pernah merasa sebegitu terayomi sebelumnya. "Hm ... padahal aku berkeringat banyak sekali."

Jimin terkikik kecil. "Berarti keringat Kak Yoongi wangi, itu hebat."

"Ada-ada saja makhluk imut ini kalau sudah bicara," sahut Yoongi dengan suara dalamnya.

Lantas, bagaimana bisa Jimin bernapas normal, semua napasnya seakan terserap oleh ucapan dan perilaku Yoongi.

"Wah, jika bukan di bus aku bisa saja mengajakmu berbaring sambil berpelukan. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Jimin mengangguk menanggapi, itu terasa seperti mimpi. _Cuddling_ bersama orang terkeren se-antero sekolah, mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayangnya, mendengar kalimat dari suara dalamnya. Ya, terasa seperti mimpi.

"Kak Yoongi, tampaknya sudah sampai."

Yoongi bangun, menoleh ke kaca jendela berharap hal itu tidak benar agar ia bisa menempel pada Jimin-nya lebih lama, tapi semuanya tidak akan sesuai ekspektasi, Yoongi jadi cemberut karenanya. "Kak Yoongi, terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Yoongi berdeham masih cemberut. "Astaga, Kak Yoongi kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya ogah. Tangannya bersedekap dan wajahnya dibuang, Jimin memekik gemas dalam hati.

"Oke, setelah ini Kak Yoongi janji harus pulang, ya?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, menatap Jimin bingung. Namun setelahnya Jimin memangkas jarak lalu mengecup bibir Yoongi sembari tersenyum, sekarang katakan jantung pihak mana yang tak aman. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Kak Yoongi."

Ketika Jimin hendak berlalu, Yoongi menarik Jimin kembali, membuatnya berbalik dan mengecupnya cepat. Jimin bingung setengah mati, supir bus tengah menunggunya untuk turun. "Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

Mata Jimin gusar bersamaan dengan degup jantungnya, "A-aku juga," jawab Jimin tergagap. Ia kemudian berlari keluar bus, menampakkan Yoongi yang menoleh keluar jendela tersenyum untuknya. Juga sekilas ia menerka gerak mulut Yoongi yang menunjukkan 'Mimpiin aku ya, Park Jiminie!' sebelum bus benar-benar berlalu. Jimin tertunduk malu dan berakhir menata hatinya selama 15 menit di halte dengan berteriak geram sebelum benar-benar pulang ke rumah.

"Sial, cinta itu merepotkan."

Jimin menjadi lelah di pagi seninnya. Ia tak terbiasa untuk keluar hingga malam di akhir pekan, sehingga energinya hilang entah kemana. Matanya lurus menatap Yoongi yang ada di tengah lapangan tepat sebelum senja datang, tetap gesit dan bersinar seperti biasanya. Jimin membalas senyuman Yoongi sekenanya, entahlah, dia hanya lelah.

"Jimin-ah."

Jimin menoleh, Yoongi ada di hadapannya dengan kucuran keringat yang banyak.

"Y-ya?" jawab Jimin gugup. "Kak Yoongi ingin apa? Minum? Handuk?"

Tapi Yoongi membalas dengan senyuman lebar, baru sadar saja Jimin orang-orang sudah bubar karena pertandingan telah usai.

"Ah, sudah selesai, ya?"

"Lelah ya menungguku?" Jimin menggeleng kecil, ia malah tersenyum simpul. "Jadi?"

"Hanya lelah kemarin jalan-jalan seharian, akhir pekanku biasanya hanya di atas kasur, Kak."

Ya Tuhan, punya keberanian apa Jimin berkata seperti itu. Ia sendiri merutuk mulutnya sembari berharap Yoongi tak salah kaprah dengan ucapannya. "Di kasur, ya? Hm, akan aku pikirkan untuk kencan kita selanjutnya?"

Jimin jadi malu sendiri, juga terkadang merasa tak enak karena seperti hanya Yoongi yang menyesuaikan keadaan Jimin, bukan sebaliknya. "Kak Yoongi ingin sekali ya hubungan yang baik di antara kekasih?"

Yoongi menoleh bingung, seakan bertanya apa maksud Jimin bertannya seperti itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir Kak Yoongi berusaha terlalu keras untuk membuatku nyaman. Padahal apapun yang Kak Yoongi lakukan menurutku segalanya akan terasa menakjubkan."

Jimin jadi malu setelahnya, entah mengapa seluruh tindaknya terhadap Yoongi menjadi memalukan sepersekian detik setelah ia sadar mengatakan itu. Jadi Jimin hanya menunduk, berharap rona pipinya tidak begitu kentara disadari Yoongi. Baiklah, mungkin menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk akan membuang rasa malunya.

"Jiminie?"

Jimin berdeham, tangannya masih menyeka keringat Yoongi dengan lembut. Tangannya yang lebih kecil menggenggam penuh handuk Yoongi yang tebal. Jadi, menurut Yoongi itu segala hal yang paling manis di dunia.

"Jiminie?"

"Iya, Kak Yoongi?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil, gusinya terlihat setelah ia membuka mulut untuk tertawa. "Suaramu lembut ketika menyahut, aku suka."

"Kak Yoongi benar-benar tidak bercanda akan mendiktekan hal yang Kakak suka," ujar Jimin diakhiri kikikan kecil.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kamu suka? Agar kita impas, sesekali aku ingin mendengarnya darimu."

Jimin berhenti menyeka keringat Yoongi, tangannya berpindah pada dagu untuk berpikir lalu tersenyum pada Yoongi. "Mendengar Kak Yoongi mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' padaku, itu hal yang paling kusuka."

Tak ada satupun dari tingkah Jimin yang luput dari tawa menyegarkan milik Min Yoongi. "Aku bisa melakukannya setiap saat, Jimin."

"Tapi aku suka yang benar-benar natural, itu membuat aku jatuh cinta lagi."

"Kalau begitu, aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

Jimin melebarkan matanya yang sipit, mencerna keadaan walau pada ujungnya akalnya menyimpulkan Yoongi sedang bercanda padanya. Tapi tetap saja, siapa yang tidak melayang ketika Min Yoongi mengatakan cinta. Pada akhirnya Jimin hanya dapat memegang dadanya dengan susah payah lalu berteriak geram.

"Arrgh ... tidak, Kak Yoongi curang padaku."

"Kenapa? Jantungmu berdegup kencang sekali, ya?"

"Sok tahu! Aku kesal!"

Yoongi memekik. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau harus terlihat imut ketika marah!"

Jimin mengerucut lucu, lalu hening. Keduanya malah menata degup jantung masing-masing.

"Tapi Jiminie, jantungmu benar-benar berdegup kencang. Aku sedang memegang nadimu sekarang."

Jimin menjatuhkan pandangannya pada pergelangan tangannya, Yoongi bangsat melingkarkan pergelangan tangannya dengan jemari besarnya.

"Kak Yoongi—"

"Atau seperti ini?" Yoongi meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dada Jimin. "Wah, benar-benar cepat."

"Kak—"

"Atau seperti ini?"'

"Kenapa harus memegang leher?"

Yoongi menyeringai, "Aku kan ingin memeriksa detak jantungmu."

"Tapi—"

"Lalu menciummu."

Sudah, berakhir. Senin Jimin berakhir oleh lelehan perasaan Jimin.

Di akhir pekan selanjutnya, Jimin tidak mempunyai rencana apapun sampai Yoongi mengirimnya pesan.

' **Jiminie? Ingin kencan akhir pekan?'**

' ** _Kalau Kak Yoongi yang mengajak, aku oke.'_**

' **Kalau begitu ayo nonton film.'**

 ** _'Ke bioskop? Pukul berapa?'_**

' **Di tempatku, pukul 10.'**

 ** _'Oke, aku akan ke sana.'_**

 **[attach location]**

 **'Aku menunggumu.'**

Jimin jadi gugup sendiri, bagaimana jika nanti Ayah Yoongi akan mengadu pada Ayahnya. Itu yang terpikir pertama kali. Tapi Jimin yang kini dibutakan oleh cinta, walau apapun resiko yang terpikir, hanya mencapai tempat Yoongi yang ia ingin.

"Nomor 13C, semoga aku benar dalam mencari alamat."

Jimin sudah berputar sekitar setengah jam untuk mencari alamat apartemen Yoongi, sebelum akhirnya ia menekan bel dan Yoongi muncul dari balik pintu. Yoongi yang terlihat pucat di rumah, hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek tidak pernah terpikir oleh Jimin akan seseksi itu. Mungkin sepenuhnya ia tidak akan menyesal memiliki kencan di rumah Yoongi.

"Ini tempatku sendiri, jadi nyamanlah, oke?"

Jimin mengangguk, Yoongi membawanya masuk sambil menggandeng Jimin hingga ke ruang tengah.

"Aku akan mengambil soda, lalu kembali."

Jimin mengangguk lagi. Matanya hanya menatap sekitar, apartemen Yoongi tidak bisa dikatakan begitu rapi, tapi ornamen yang ada membuat Jimin yakin, apartemen itu ditata dengan gaya Yoongi sekali. Mulai dari poster idola basketnya, kaset bergenre metal yang berjejer, dan perabotan dengan warna yang tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Nah, ini sodanya."

Yoongi datang meletakkan sodanya di atas meja lalu jatuh pada sofa yang sama dengan Jimin. Menghela napasnya lalu tanpa sadar lengannya sudah mengukung Jimin dengan sempurna. "Baiklah, Jimin mau menonton apa?"

Jimin yang berada dalam dekap Yoongi berpikir keras. "Aku suka film animasi, Kak."

"Seperti Minion?"

Jimin mengangguk semangat. Karena astaga Demi Tuhan, Yoongi sangat membenci film animasi melebihi apapun. Terlebih film makhluk kuning itu, membayangkan suara menyebalkannya saja membuat Yoongi muak dan ingin marah-marah. Tapi sekali lagi, mata penuh harap Jimin tidak bisa membuat Yoongi mundur dan menolak. Ia malah dengan senang hati mencari film kegemaran Jimin di Netflix TV-nya dengan sabar.

"Wah, aku suka sekali," decak Jimin yang pada waktu itu baru menyaksikan pembukaan film.

Yoongi tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu bayar aku, aku sudah memberimu film yang kamu minta, Jiminie."

Jimin menoleh pada Yoongi, fokusnya teralihkan sebentar. "Apakah berlangganan aplikasi itu mahal, Kak? Huh, tabunganku baru sedikit."

Yoongi tertawa renyah, tangannya menggenggam tangan Jimin penuh. "Bukan, aku tidak suka bayaran dengan uang. Bayarannya, kamu harus memelukku sepanjang filmnya diputar, menyenangkan bukan?"

" _Cuddling_?" jawab Jimin diselingi tawa.

"Kamu tahu dengan baik." Yoongi tersenyum, tangannya membawa Jimin jatuh kepada pelukan hangatnya. "Sini _mochi_ -ku."

Jimin tergelak geli. Di sepanjang film diputar hanya Jimin yang menonton, Jimin tahu saja orang seperti Yoongi pasti tidak menyukai film bergenre seperti itu. Alih-alih menonton Yoongi lebih banyak mendekap Jimin, memainkan rambutnya, meminum soda yang sudah ia sediakan, atau sesekali mencium aroma Jimin melewati kepala atau leher Jimin.

"Kak Yoongi, filmnya habis."

Fokus Yoongi teralih pada Jimin. "Kalau begitu apa selanjutnya?"

"Hm ...," deham Jimin tanpa keputusan.

"Oke, kita tidur siang," putus Yoongi.

Jimin tertawa keras sekali ketika Yoongi membawanya berbaring di sofa. Yoongi bahkan sempat menggelitik Jimin di ketiaknya hingga Jimin tergelak besar sekali.

"Kak Yoongi, di sana geli sekali, astaga. Hahaha ..."

Tawanya bahkan tak berhenti ketika tangan Yoongi tak lagi menggelitiknya.

"Untung saja Taehyung memberitahuku, aku tidak pernah mendengar tawamu lepas seperti itu."

"Kak Yoongi sampai bertanya pada Taehyung?"

"Yah ... kami sempat berbincang sebentar."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. "Aku senang sekali bisa melihat wajahmu sedekat ini."

Jimin tertawa kecil, merespons akan tangan Yoongi yang bergerak halus di sisi pipinya. "Kak Yoongi pernah mencoba ciuman orang dewasa?"

"Kenapa? Kamu ingin mencobanya?"

Jimin berpikir keras, sembari menunggu Yoongi sesekali merapikan rambut Jimin ke tepian kepalanya. "Hanya ingin tahu saja."

Tapi setelah Jimin menjawab Yoongi tersenyum aneh, tangannya merambat pada tengkuk Jimin lalu menempelkan kedua kening mereka. "Ambil napasmu banyak-banyak, kamu bakal menyesal jika tidak melakukannya."

Jimin baru saja ingin menuruti Yoongi tetapi Yoongi dengan cepat sudah meraup bibirnya. Ciuman yang dalam dan lama, itu yang diinterpretasikan Jimin sebagai ciuman orang dewasa. Yoongi menatap Jimin lama sekali, beranggapan bahwa Jimin sangat lucu dengan tingkah polosnya. Jimin memerah dengan cepat, mengambil napasnya dengan tersengal.

"Kak Yoongi tampan," ucap Jimin tanpa sengaja. Agaknya terhitung pertama kalinya Jimin berucap seperti itu.

"Aku suka ketika kamu memanggilku tampan, ingat itu, ya?"

Semua kisah terasa picisan. Jimin mulai mengerti perasaan orang-orang yang sudah berkencan pada umumnya; makan bersama, nonton, menghabiskan akhir pekan, berbalas pesan, kadang pula menelpon hingga larut. Jimin mengerti pula Yoongi tipe lelaki yang imut jika sudah nyaman dan berinteraksi dengannya. Yoongi yang Jimin kenal memiliki separat sifat, dan beruntung, sifatnya yang mengesankan hanya ada ketika sedang bersama Jimin. Jimin jadi sering memerhatikan ketika di sekolah, Yoongi sangat tegas ketika bersama teman-temannya, tetapi menjadi lembut selayak boneka di depan Jimin. Jimin maklum. Semuanya juga berjalan baik dan terasa sempurna. Persis roman picisan.

Hari-hari itu penuh bunga, membuat Jimin tersenyum di setiap detiknya. Tetapi semua sirna sejak Yoongi tamat. Hidup Jimin kembali seperti biasa. Yoongi juga jarang mengiriminya pesan lagi. Di lain kesempatan pula, pesan Jimin tidak dibalas sementara Yoongi selalu mengunggah akun sns-nya dengan foto kehidupan kampusnya. Jimin pikir, semuanya berlalu sebagai anggapan cinta lewat di masa SMA Yoongi. Atau ini semata-mata hanya cinta monyet dalam fase hidup Jimin. Tapi Jimin serius, ini cinta pertamanya dan itu sangat sakit. Jimin kesal, kenapa teori cinta pertama yang gagal itu selalu benar.

Jimin tak tahan lagi, ini nyaris setahun sejak Yoongi tak membalas pesannya padahal nyaris setiap hari pula Jimin mengucapkan selamat pagi dan selamat malam. Jimin mencapai kepada titik bosan dan frustasinya. Malam itu, malam sebelum Jimin akan melaksanakan tes akhir kelulusan, ia merangkai kata. Berusaha sesopan mungkin dan benar-benar ingin berakhir.

' ** _Maaf Kak Yoongi, untuk segala kesalahan yang mungkin ada selama kita pacaran. Tapi aku ingin mengakhirinya malam ini. Tidak mengurangi rasa hormatku pada Kakak, aku sangat berterima kasih jika Kakak bisa mengerti_** :) '

Ditambah emotikon pula, kurang baik apa Jimin selama 284 hari tidak dibalas pesannya sama sekali. Jimin rasa ia hanya membuang waktu dan uangnya saja untuk mengabari Yoongi yang bahkan sudah tak peduli. Kurang dari satu menit, ponsel Jimin bergetar.

' **Aku sangat mengerti, oke.'**

Rasa sakit Jimin semakin menjadi-jadi. Sesalnya menggerogoti hingga ke ubun-ubun. Kenapa harus ia memikirkan kata-kata Taehyung saat itu, kenapa harus ia menembak asal orang di halte saat itu, kenapa harus ia mengangguk ketika Yoongi bertanya padanya. Seharusnya semua masa itu tidak ada jika bahagianya akan berakhir sesakit ini. Tangis Jimin terdengar hingga ke telinga sang adik, terpaksa pula ia bercerita. Selanjutnya, Jimin lupa sang adik pengadu lantas memberitahukannya kepada sang ayah.

Poin selanjutnya, Jimin benar-benar habis.

"Ayah kata juga apa? Jangan pacaran jika kau sebegini cengengnya. Ayah bersumpah akan mendatangi Tuan Min untuk meminta tanggung jawab."

Jimin terkejut bukan main, dia hanya patah hati, kenapa ayahnya menyeret masalah ini seakan-akan Jimin diperkosa Yoongi. Ini sama sekali bukan hal yang benar. Jimin malah malu nantinya jika saja Yoongi menertawai sikap kekanak-kanakannya ketika patah hati.

"Ayah ini kenapa, sih? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, lihat? Aku baik-baik saja! Siapa juga yang butuh Yoongi tolol itu."

Wajah ayah Jimin berubah.

"Oke-oke, aku akan berbicara lebih baik untuk ke depan."

Ayah Jimin keluar kamar Jimin dengan hela napas berat. Bahkan tidak sanggup lagi untuk memarahi. Jimin sekali lagi melihat layar ponselnya, masih terpasang gambarnya dan Yoongi tengah sumringah diterpa matahari. Jimin bahkan juga masih mengingat kapan foto itu diambil. Itu saat Jimin menemukan Yoongi tersenyum sangat lebar setelah menangis hanya karena Jimin mengingat tanggal lahirnya. Yoongi bilang itu keringat karena Jimin memintanya keluar di tengah terik matahari, tapi Jimin tahu Kak Yoongi-nya menangis saat itu.

"Kak, aku ingin swafoto dengan Kakak. Masa Kakak menangis sih?" itu yang dikatakan Jimin hingga akhirnya terpotretlah senyum Yoongi yang paling lebar selama Jimin mengenal Yoongi.

Memori bersama Yoongi datang kapan saja dengan kurang ajar. Jimin tak dapat menampiknya termasuk rasa sakit hatinya yang semakin menjadi pagi ini.

"Kenapa Ayah datang ke kamarku pagi-pagi sekali?" Jimin memerhatikan sang Ayah dari atas hingga bawah, hatinya berkecamuk tanpa alasan. "Kenapa Ayah mengenakan setelan hitam? Siapa yang meninggal?"

"Ikut Ayah yuk, Jimin."

Jimin mengangkat alis. Mungkin ayahnya boleh saja mengajaknya dalam acara makan malam bisnis, tetapi jika sampai menemaninya ke rumah duka koleganya ini terlalu berlebihan pikir Jimin. "Kenapa harus Jimin menghadiri pemakaman kolega Ayah? Jimin mau tidur lagi, hari ini Jimin libur, tidak ada mata kuliah."

"Ke rumah duka Tuan Min."

Jimin membuka mata. Segalanya semakin aneh. "Tuan Min meninggal?"

Tapi sayang, ayahnya menggeleng. "Anaknya, Jim."

"Kakaknya Kak Yoongi?" tanya Jimin lagi. Jimin tidak mau percaya fakta untuk saat ini, sungguh.

Jimin bersumpah baru kali ini melihat sorot mata ayahnya yang begitu kasihan terhadapnya. "Ayah sung...guh ingin berkata iya, tapi sayangnya tidak, Jim. Min Yoongi yang meninggal, pagi tadi, karena itensitas homoglobinnya yang sudah lama sedikit."

"H-ha?" hela Jimin lemah. Ia sungguh ingin tuli saja. "Tidak ... Kak Yoongi terlalu sehat untuk—"

"Jimin."

"Tidak, Yah. Kak Yoongi baik-baik saja, dia ... padahal ... di— sns ... Ayah ... tidak."

Jimin menangis hingga meraung, Ayahnya tidak mungkin membawanya pergi ke rumah duka dengan kondisi seperti itu. Sungguh, ini lebih dari patah hati. Jimin melihat lagi layar ponselnya. Mengusap air matanya, lalu kembali mengeluarkan. Kenapa harus Yoongi bersembunyi di balik senyuman manisnya. Jimin ingin sekali menyalahkan takdir, atau saja menyalahkan Yoongi karena berpisah dengan sekejam ini.

"Kak Yoongi jahat," desisnya ketika sudah kehilangan tenaga.

"Jimin?" Ketukan pintu membuatnya menoleh, ayahnya dengan wajah bersahaja membawanya sekantong barang yang ia sendiri tak tahu isinya. "Tuan Min menitipkan ini. Selama Yoongi dirawat, hanya ini yang ia kutik. Dan ini hanya untuk Jimin."

Jimin mengangkat alisnya, matanya sembab karena seharian menangis. Ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Jimin untuk menjaga privasi putranya, Jimin membuka tas kertas itu lemah tak semangat. Ada dua buah benda di sana, album foto dan sebuah kaset. Lantas, siapa bilang itu menjadi penghibur lara, Jimin malah dibuat menangis lagi ketika lembar pertama terbuka. Begitu seterusnya hingga ia menyelesaikan seluruh isi album lalu memeluknya.

Jimin mengantuk karena lelah lalu memeluk album foto dengan erat.

Keesokan harinya baru ia membuka kaset, isinya satu jam penuh seorang Min Yoongi berceloteh. Mendiktekan kembali hal yang disukainya, mengulang kembali kenangannya bersama Jimin, serta memberi pesan yang janggal sebagai penutup.

 _"Park Jimin adalah orang pertama yang menjadi sumberku untuk bertahan hidup. Jadi, jikalau di kehidupan yang selanjutnya kita bertemu, aku yang akan memastikan mendapatkanmu dahulu. Menggenggammu erat sehingga penyakit bodoh ini tidak akan tega menggerogoti tubuhku."_

Itu kalimat terakhir di penghujung satu jam penuh video Min Yoongi ditutup pula dengan senyumannya yang tak tertahankan. Hanya membayangkan bagaimana jika sesseorang berada di posisi Jimin, maka tumpah segala sedih melihat, mendengar, dan merasakan perasaan Yoongi yang tertuang di dalam video itu.

Jimin memegang dadanya erat, terlalu sakit, terlalu menyiksa. Yang bisa ia panjatkan pada Tuhan, hanya perkataan Yoongi yang ia harap akan menjadi nyata.

•••

"Park Jimin, bukan?"

Jimin menoleh, ia tersenyum sopan mendapati seniornya yang menyapanya terlebih dahulu. "Iya, benar. Ada apa, ya?"

Jimin mengenggam bukunya erat, entah untuk alasan apa jantungnya berdegup tak biasa.

"Mau jadi pacarku, tidak?"

Mata Jimin membesar karena terkejut, ia bahkan tak mengenal orang ini, sungguh.

"Aku tidak kenal Kakak, dan aku masih kelas satu, Kak."

"Tapi aku rasa aku pernah mengenalmu, hatiku yang mengatakan padaku kalau aku harus mendapatkanmu lebih dulu daripada kamu yang lebih dulu mendapatkanku."

Jimin mengernyit bingung, hal ini jelas di luar akal yang dapat menjadi logika yang paling benar. Tapi apa daya mulut Jimin yang tak sejalan dengan akalnya. "Baiklah, aku mau. Hatiku juga berkata demikian, asal Kakak memperkenalkan diri untuk meyakinkan hatiku ini tidak salah."

"Min Yoongi," ucap lelaki itu, tangannya terulur ramah.

"Hm ... Baiklah. Aku Park Jimin," balas Jimin menjabat tangannya.

"Untuk alasan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu, aku ingin mengatakan padamu kali ini, _aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kali ini_. Aneh, bukan?"

Jimin terlihat terkejut, "Entah mengapa juga aku ingin meminta agar _Kakak tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanku_. Lebih aneh, tidak?"

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa. Kehidupan mereka seperti sudah tertulis di atas kertas dan menjalaninya dengan naluri.

 **The End** -


End file.
